


Thinking with the little brain

by angylinni



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angylinni/pseuds/angylinni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thom and Delly having a conversation in the coffee shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking with the little brain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_magnificently_angry_beaver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_magnificently_angry_beaver/gifts).



> For the Magnificently Angry Beaver, in exchange for her rendering her services as beta for the Spring Fling. She asked for Thom and Delly arguing over who should've won the Oscar, Jessica Chastain or Jennifer Lawrence.

“It should’ve gone to Chastain,” Delly said emphatically, reaching for her skinny double mocha latte and taking a sip, leaving behind a whipped cream moustache.

 

Thom reached over and ran his thumb across her lip, sticking it into his mouth before shaking his head.  “No way, Jennifer Lawrence was fantastic in Silver Linings Playbook.”

 

Delly rolled her eyes.  “Quit thinking with your little brain, Thom,” she said, snorting lightly.  “All she did in that movie was scream, flail her arms around and shake her ass.”

 

“It’s a nice ass, though,” he mused, taking a sip of his coffee, waiting for the inevitable explosion.

 

“Ugh!” Delly said, rolling her eyes.  “Why do I even bother?”

 

He grinned across the table at her, hooking their pinkies together.  “Because I give good face?”

 

She flushed ten shades of crimson, hiding her face in her shoulder.  “Thompson!  We’re in public!”

 

His grin widened further, unrepentant.  “And?  We’re adults, Dell.  Adults have sex.”  His voice lowered, thick and husky.  “Damn good sex too.”

 

“Not when you’re daydreaming about Jennifer Lawrence’s ass,” she said, staring at him over the rim of her cup.

 

He leaned closer, running his finger down the line of her pert nose.  “Babe, she’s got nothing on you.”  He licked his lips and winked.

 

Delly rolled her eyes, but the smile she gave him was full of promise.  “I guess it’s time to talk about that list then?”

 

He frowned.  “List?”

 

She giggled.  “The list of celebrity’s that you’re allowed to fuck with no questions asked, if the opportunity ever arises.”

 

Thom laughed.  “Oh, _that_ list.”  Shrugging his shoulders, he took another sip of his coffee.  “I guess, although I’d much rather just take you home and make you come on my tongue than try and figure out which celebrity I want to fuck.”

 

The banked heat in his gaze had her squirming in her seat.  “Let’s go,” she said quickly, rising to her feet and reaching her hand out for him.

 

“Thought you might like that,” he drawled lazily, curling his fingers in hers and grabbing his coffee with the other.

**Author's Note:**

> the name Thompson is borrowed from the awesome characterization of Thom by feeding_geese.


End file.
